Les sauver
by Thecrasy
Summary: Quand Gérard est prêt à tout pour faire passer un message. Déroulement alternatif de la séquence où Stiles est fait prisonnier dans la cave de Argent. /!\ Lire les avertissements en début de fic /!\


_Bonjour à tous ! Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier Orange-Sanguine pour son soutien, et Erika Keysie pour sa correction ^^ Merci à vous deux les filles !_

 _Et j'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester pour cette fic x)_

 _ATTENTION : Cette fic est très différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Pour une fois, ce ne sera pas tout rose, tout beau. Donc ne vous attendez pas à du Fluff, il n' aura que de la violence et des choses pas jolies du tout. Je tenais à vous prévenir avant que vous n'alliez plus loin. Si vous voulez en savoir plus et tout vous spoiler, rendez-vous à la fin._

 _Dans un autre registre, Titesouris participe à la convention TW organisée par Zenista Convention. Avec une de ses amie elles ont décidé de créer un Fanbook qui sera remis en main propre à Eaddy Mays (Maman Argent) qui est très impliquée dans la série et aime parler de fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à participer à ce projet ou à en parler autour de vous. Pour plus de renseignements rendez-vous sur leur page Facebook : Fanbook Eaddy Mays The Spark Zenista Convention_

 _Voilà, bonne lecture !_

 _OoOoOoO_

Stiles se réveilla en gémissant. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il se frotta le visage avec la paume de sa main pour essayer de se réveiller. Enfin, il essaya. Sa main ne lui obéit pas. Surpris, il leva la tête. Et souhaita tout de suite ne pas l'avoir fait. Ses membres ne pouvaient pas lui obéir, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était attaché. Ses mains étaient reliées par une chaîne suspendue au plafond et ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

Il entendit un bruit à ses côtés et se figea. Tournant la tête, il essaya de percer l'obscurité pour voir ce qui se déroulait. Après quelques minutes, ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin aux ténèbres et il parvint à distinguer deux silhouettes, toutes deux dans la même position que lui. Une grande et une plus menue.

Ses yeux voyaient, mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse faiblement dans la pénombre.

« Stiles ? C'est toi ? »

Une vague de soulagement le traversa. Il connaissait cette voix !

« Catwoman ! »

Érica lui répondit avec un petit rire fatigué.

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment l'âme d'une battante, tu sais. Boyd ne s'est pas réveillé depuis un moment, j'ai du mal à entendre son cœur et... »

« Dis pas ça. T'es une championne, tu peux pas te laisser abattre comme ça. Et puis, je suis là maintenant. Batman ET Catwoman réunis ? Il peut rien nous arriver ! »

Une porte s'ouvrant en grinçant le coupa dans son discours remotivant et une voix s'éleva.

« En êtes-vous bien certain, monsieur Stilinski ? »

Stiles se figea en entendant cette nouvelle voix. Il était vraiment mal parti.

« Vous vous pensez si fort que ça ? Vous n'êtes rien. Un simple lycéen. Vous êtes à ma merci, et je peux faire de vous tout ce que je veux. Pareil pour ces deux bêtes. Tout dans les grognements, rien dans le ventre. On les chahute un peu, et cette catin se transforme en chienne gémissante. C'est pathétique. Si c'est ça les loups-garous de nos jours, je n'ai pas vraiment de soucis à me faire. Le problème sera bientôt éliminé. À commencer par cette charmante tête blonde que tu as l'air de tant apprécier. »

Gérard Argent, car c'était lui qui parlait, dégaina son épée et la posa contre la hanche d'Érica. Puis il se tourna vers Stiles et lui envoya un sourire cruel.

« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Stiles. En fait, tu ne peux sauver personne. »

Il leva son épée, amorçant le geste qui mettrait fin à la vie de la louve. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et gémit. Stiles hurla.

« Arrêtez ! »

La lame se stoppa à quelques centimètres à peine du ventre de la blonde. Le jeune humain eut un soupir de soulagement.

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'arrêter ? Dis-moi, pourquoi épargner la vie d'un loup-garou ? »

Stiles essaya de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Sa bouche l'avait toujours aidé à se sortir de situations délicates, il avait toujours réussi à trouver les mots. Il fallait absolument que ça marche, il devait réussir à les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il savait que personne ne viendrait à leur secours. Tout le monde était occupé avec le match de lacrosse. Le reste de la meute cherchait Boyd et Érica depuis des semaines, sans succès.

Le jeune homme n'était même pas certain que quelqu'un se soit déjà rendu compte de sa disparition.

« Parce qu'elle est innocente. Vous avez votre code. _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent._ Érica n'a rien fait, elle n'a tué ni blessé personne. Elle a accepté la morsure pour la guérir d'une maladie qui la tuait à petit feu. Sûrement pouvez-vous comprendre ça ? Érica et Boyd sont innocents. »

La lame se rabaissa, et Gérard eut l'air songeur.

« Innocents, dis-tu ? Ils n'ont pas fait couler le sang ? Tu en es certain ? »

« Oui ! » cria Stiles. Gérard s'éloigna de quelques pas et le jeune humain esquissa un sourire, soulagé. Le vieil homme était-il en train de l'écouter ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit si facile que ça ?

« Non, je ne pense pas. » s'exclama Gérard. « Je chasse les loups-garous depuis bien plus longtemps que tu n'existes, et je les connais. Ils peuvent paraître sages, ils peuvent sembler comme tout le monde, de pauvres petits adolescents terrifiés. Mais au fond, ce ne sont que des bêtes. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne perdent le contrôle ? Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne se mettent à tuer ? Non, je ne veux pas risquer ça. Je dois protéger les innocents. Je vais les tuer. Tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'en empêcher. »

La lame se redressa à nouveau.

Stiles hurla. « Non ! » Sa voix se cassa sous la terreur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de voir Érica se faire tuer devant ses yeux. « S'il vous plaît... » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. « S'il vous plaît. Elle est innocente. Laissez-la partir... »

Gérard se rapprocha de Stiles.

« Qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour elle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix perfide. « Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour que je la laisse s'en aller ? »

Stiles retint sa respiration quand le vieux chasseur ne se trouva qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils étaient de la même taille, et le jeune homme voyait tous les détails du visage de son kidnappeur. Chaque ride, chaque éclat dans ses yeux, le pli cruel de sa bouche, la lueur froide dans ses pupilles.

« Tout. Faites-moi ce que vous voulez. Mais je vous en supplie, ne lui faites pas de mal. »

Stiles ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il disait, toute l'énergie qu'il avait encore était consacrée à une chose : trouver le moyen de sauver Boyd et Érica. Ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Ils avaient été traînés contre leur volonté dans tout ce merdier surnaturel, et Stiles ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive davantage. Si ce qu'il déduisait était vrai, ils étaient à la merci de Gérard depuis déjà des semaines. Qui sait ce qu'ils avaient subi. Ils méritaient un peu de repos. Stiles allait s'occuper d'eux et s'assurer que Gérard ne leur fasse plus rien.

« Tout. Vraiment ? »

Stiles baissa la tête.

« Oui, vraiment. Simplement... laissez-les partir, s'il vous plaît. Ils ne sont pas dangereux. »

Gérard posa une main sur son épaule et Stiles ouvrit les yeux. À ce moment, il se rendit compte qu'il était entièrement nu. Dans l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait, puis l'adrénaline de sa joute verbale avec le vieil homme, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais le contact de la main de Gérard sur sa peau nue le réveilla.

« Que... »

Gérard ricana.

« Je t'aime bien, Stiles, tu sais. Tu me rappelles un peu moi, à ton âge. Intrépide, rebelle, tellement certain de savoir mieux que les autres. J'ai rapidement compris qu'il n'en était rien. Et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais me retrouver en position de faiblesse. Vois-tu, c'est la différence fondamentale entre toi et moi. J'ai été au bord du gouffre. On m'a poussé dedans et je suis tombé. Je suis tombé plus bas que terre, j'ai été piétiné, roulé dans la boue. »

« J'en verserais presque une petite larme, si vous n'étiez pas un tel psychopathe ! » cracha Stiles, sentant son énergie lui revenir. Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait la situation.

« Ne pleure pas pour moi, Stiles. Jamais je n'ai pleuré pour moi. Personne n'a jamais pleuré pour moi. Ne commençons pas maintenant. J'ai connu la vraie faiblesse et pourtant, jamais je n'ai pleuré. J'ai remonté la pente. Je me suis endurci. Je suis devenu fort, j'ai grimpé au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Et j'y suis resté. Mon nom est craint, ma parole est loi. C'est moi qui dicte les règles. Et tu penses pouvoir venir m'arracher ça, toi ? Un jeune garçon qui sent encore le lait de sa mère ? »

Stiles essaya de se jeter sur Gérard, mais les chaînes le retinrent. « Ne me parlez pas de ma mère ! Osez me parler d'elle encore une fois, et vous regretterez de m'avoir croisé ! »

Gérard éclata de rire. « Tu vois ! C'est de ça dont je te parle ! Cette arrogance que tu as. Cette folle certitude que tout va bien aller. Que tu vas gagner. Pourquoi, parce que tu es le gentil et moi le méchant monsieur qui enlève des enfants ? J'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre, Stiles. Le monde n'est pas découpé en noir et blanc. Le monde n'est pas manichéen. Il existe des tas de nuances de gris et le vrai pouvoir, c'est réussir à naviguer entre ces nuances. J'ai fait des choses terribles, oui. Mais ça a toujours été pour protéger les innocents. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de renifler à ces paroles.

« Protéger les innocents, vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Je ne suis qu'un humain, je n'ai jamais tué personne. Et pourtant, je me retrouve pendu ici à devoir écouter vos discours ridicules de psychopathe à la ramasse. J'ai quelque chose à vous apprendre. Vous ne faites pas le bien autour de vous. Vous ne faites pas ça pour les autres. Vous le faites pour vous. Vous le faites parce que vous avez goûté au pouvoir et que vous ne pouvez plus y renoncer. Vous le faites parce que sans vos illusions de sauveur de l'humanité et vos discours grandiloquents, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes. Un fou. Voilà ce que vous êtes, un fou. Un vieux timbré meurtrier qui se cache derrière des discours moralisateurs et de... »

Une gifle en plein visage coupa Stiles dans ses paroles. « Assez ! Tu penses que je vais te laisser parler comme ça encore longtemps jeune impertinent ? Tu te crois tellement intelligent, tellement... Astucieux. Tu as réussi à te défaire de quelques situations problématiques alors tu peux te défaire de tout ? Je vais t'apprendre une leçon, Stiles. Tu n'es rien. Tes amis ne sont rien. Je peux faire de toi ce dont j'ai envie, et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne peut m'en empêcher. Tu es à ma merci, et je vais te le prouver. J'ai tenté d'être magnanime, j'ai essayé de t'expliquer. Mais tu t'entêtes dans tes illusions de bien et de mal ridicules. Tu vas regretter de ne pas m'avoir laissé tuer tranquillement ta petite copine... Je vis te briser, Stiles. »

Sur ces mots, les mains de Gérard commencèrent à s'activer sur le corps de Stiles. Elles étaient présentes partout, punissantes. Les gestes étaient durs, cruels. Il n'y avait pas une once de merci. Aucune méprise possible. Ce que faisait Gérard était une démonstration de pouvoir, pure et simple, et Stiles ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir.

« Tu es à moi, Stiles, et je peux faire de toi tout ce qui me chante. » Il accompagna ses mots d'une torsion vicieuse sur les tétons de Stiles et celui-ci dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier sous la douleur. Il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à Gérard. Il ne l'entendrait pas crier. Mais le vieil homme ne lui donnait aucun répit, répétant que Stiles n'était rien, qu'il était faible, sans défenses. Un défouloir. Coup sur sa pommette. Dans ses côtes. Un punching-ball. Coup dans son ventre. Sur ses cuisses.

Bientôt, Stiles n'entendit plus rien que le bruit de la chair sur la chair. Les coups pleuvaient et le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire pour esquiver. En fond, il entendait la voix d'Érica mais il n'arrivait plus à distinguer les mots.

Soudain, les coups s'arrêtèrent. Quelque chose se colla à ses lèvres.

« Suce. »

Dans un état second, toujours sous l'emprise de la douleur, Stiles ouvrit la bouche et trois doigts s'y engouffrèrent. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce que cela impliquait et il essaya de se débattre. Mais la pointe d'une lame sur sa gorge dissipa vite toute velléité de résistance.

Il se sentit se faire retourner et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les bras tendus au-dessus de lui. Des doigts humides tracèrent sa colonne vertébrale avant d'arriver à ses deux globes de chair, qu'ils écartèrent.

Stiles réprima un sanglot quand il sentit deux doigts percer l'entrée de son anneau de muscles et s'enfoncer sans vergogne à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait mal, il se sentait sale, petit.

Faible.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ce qu'il se passait. Mais il essaya de se raisonner. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Après, Gérard verrait qu'il n'était pas si faible. S'il arrivait à ne pas crier, à ne pas pleurer, le vieil homme se rendrait compte qu'il se trompait sur lui. Et il libérerait Boyd et Érica. C'est ce qu'ils avaient convenu.

Il pouvait endurer ça pour ses deux amis. Il pouvait survivre pour eux.

Pour eux, pensa-t-il quand un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers.

Pour eux, pensa-t-il quand les doigts entamèrent des mouvements cruels, durs, froids.

Pour eux, quand ils se retirèrent pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus gros, plus épais.

Pour eux, quand il se sentit transpercé, écartelé autour d'un pieux de chair qui le déchirait en deux.

Pour eux, quand les mouvements de va-et-vient commencèrent.

Pour eux, quand enfin, après de longues minutes, les mouvements cessèrent.

Pour eux, quand un liquide chaud se répandit au plus profond de lui.

Pour eux, quand enfin, enfin, Gérard se retira.

Les jambes de Stiles n'avaient plus la force de le porter. Si les chaînes n'avaient pas enserré ses poignets, il serait tombé à terre. La douleur des coups avait envahi tout son corps, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui prenait sa source à l'intérieur de lui. Il se sentait sur le point de se briser. Il se sentait faible, misérable. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là.

Mais il l'avait fait pour une noble cause. Maintenant, Boyd et Érica allaient vivre. Maintenant, Gérard allait les laisser partir tous les trois. Le message était passé.

Il entendit un bruit de fermeture éclair et sentit des mains sur sa peau. Stiles frémit, mais Gérard se contenta de le retourner pour qu'il fasse face aux deux loups-garous. Boyd n'avait toujours pas repris conscience mais Érica le regardait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle avait du sang au coin de la bouche qui n'était pas là plus tôt, mais aucune trace de blessure. Elle avait déjà guéri. Sur ses lèvres, il pouvait lire une litanie de _je suis désolée._

Il esquissa un sourire. Le pire était passé. Ils étaient saufs.

Le bruit d'une lame fendant l'air retentit, suivi d'un autre. Érica écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Stiles hurla et ferma les yeux.

Peine perdue.

Imprimée sous ses paupières, la scène se rejoua, encore et encore. Les yeux d'Érica se vidant de leur vie. La ligne rouge en travers de son corps se transformant en une déchirure avant que la partie basse de son corps ne tombe à terre.

Le bruit, ce bruit horrible de chair qui se sépare.

Tout ça pour rien. Il avait fait tout ça en vain. Ses amis avaient été tués quand même. Il sentit le reste de ses pensées lui échapper, aspirées par le gouffre noir que ce qu'il venait de vivre avait créé à l'intérieur de lui.

« Tu n'es rien, Stiles. Tu n'as pas pu sauver tes amis. Tu ne peux sauver personne. Pas même toi-même. »

Il accueillit le glissement de la lame sur sa gorge comme une délivrance.

 **~ FIN ~**

Donc pour tout spoiler, voici les avertissements plus détaillés : Stiles se fait violer. La scène n'est pas décrite en détails, mais elle est quand même relativement décrite quand même. De plus, il se fait tuer juste après, de même que d'autres personnages. Cette fic ne finit pas bien du tout, ne lisez pas si cela n'est pas pour vous.


End file.
